1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio receivers and in particular to a wide band synthesized general coverage scanning receiver for receiving frequencies in the range of 25 to 550 Mhz.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years scanning radio receivers have become quite popular for monitoring local VHF and UHF radio transmissions such a those of police and other local authorities, as well as amateur and commercial stations. Such receivers have typically been limited in receiving capability to a relatively narrow band of frequencies, or sometimes a few different bands, with gaps in coverage between the bands. Such receivers also are frequently restricted to demodulating only one type of modulation, usually FM.
One embodiment of the present invention is a receiver which covers the entire spectrum from 25 to 550 MHz and can receive WFM, NFM and AM.